fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Man
Summary Mirror Man is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. The Mirror Man is a significant character and at times a protagonist on EliminatorVenom's future comic series, where he works as the Guardian of Rio de Janeiro (The state, not the city). Appearance and Personality Elias is a average-sized man (1,75 meters) with brown hair and eyes. His weight is much lighter than what it would be expected for a man of his size (30 kg). He is a descendant of both white and black people, and as such, he has physical traits of both (Dark skin, meaty lips, etc...). When assuming his glass form, his entire body transforms into the reflective substance called glass, and he loses his irises and pupils, and all of his body parts are stiff, and can only move at Elias' will. His usual attire when not on glass form varies, from work clothes (He works as a bank manager) to simple, casual clothes. However, when on glass form, he usually wears the Blue Suit, so he doesn't breaks even with each step that he makes, and to grant extra protection to him. Elias is a strict, but loyal and kind man whose greatest wish is to protect Rio de Janeiro and its inhabitants. He respects law, and gladly obeys it, altough his desire to protect Rio is greater than his respect for the laws (Once, he got arrested, and accepted it with no hesitation. However, when some criminals assaulted a shop nearby, he escaped from prison and detained the criminals. After the events, he returned to his cell and stayed there). While he doesn't haves naturally high intellect, he was a accomplished student when he studied college, and was proven to be quite smart and clever. Also, his great creativity helped him a lot on art and theater (And in combating enemies, as strange that it may seem to be). He loves cookies, travelling and talking with friends, but he is constantly serious and recluse. Despite everything, his demeanor and creativity grants him great charisma, which made him to be a natural leader, that, as a consequence, made him develop greater willpower. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A to 7-C Name: 'Elias Moreira de Álvaro. A.K.A: Mirror Man, The Reflector, Obscure. '''Origin: '-//- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''30 years. '''Classification: Human Mutant. Powers and Abilities: 'Super Speed, Glass Physiology, Shapeshifting, Light Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, Reflecting Attacks, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immunity against Magic, Incredible Resistance against Energy, Survivability, Willpower, charismatic. '''Attack Potency: Multi-City Block+ Level to Town Level. '(The light produced by Elias was shown to be regularl hotter than the sun's core light, and on his peak, he managed to match a nuke by simple light emission on his peak. His destructive power grows considerably under the effect of light) '''Speed: Peak Human with Lightspeed Attack Speed and FTL reactions. (Mirror Man can easily catch up and surpass professional marathonists, consistently kept up with the Super MC on a race; His punches and kicks were so quick that the Pale Servant described them as "much beyond his capacity of reaction", and his blows can warp light on the instant that it is emitted; His reactions were good enough to dodge multiple light beams from Twilight Knight) Lifting Strength: Subhuman. Striking Strength: Low Class H, Class TJ via particle acceleration. '''(His regular blows couldn't cause significant damage even to average humans, however, via particle acceleration, a single punch of his managed to crack Valdir's armor, which endured mid-level Multi-City Block attacks with absolute ease) '''Durability: Subhuman against blunt damage, Moon Level against slicing damage, Planet Level against piercing damage, Universal against Energy/Magical damage, A bit less than Universal+ when using Reflect. (Mere punches from common humans can cause severe damage to his body; To slice through him, it was needed Jorl's Blade, which had the capacity to slice the moon in half; His body managed to deflect a spear thrown by Javelin the Hunter, which was powerful enough to instantly destroy and pierce through planets of the size of Mars; It was said by Claire the Magic Queen that, to destroy him via magic, one would need a spell strong enough to crush whole universes. On a alternative timeline, it was proved when Mirror Man endured a universal magic blast and survived, and was only killed when struck with a High Universal magical bolt; To fully destroy a 3D universe, Godforce Zeus needed to summon a Big Bang after he blew the universe with a single energy blast, just to "clear the mess". It was heavily hinted that Mirror Man was among that "mess". He can shrug off magical and energy-based attacks from Universal+ beings, but he can't survive the destruction of the time and space of the universe) Stamina: Limitless. '''(While on Glass Form, he can't tire, since, well... He is made of glass) '''Range: Moon-Wide with Light Manipulation. Standard Equipment: Blue Suit: The Blue Suit is a single piece of tight, blue plastic-like garment that perfectly fits his body. Despite being tight, it is incredibly versatile and resistant, and it can withstand according to what the Mirror Man shapeshifts into. That suit allows him to regenerate on a slightly quicker rate, and it has many special shields: Anti-radiation shields, electricity-repelling shields, anti thermal vision shields, thermal conditioning (So his temperature doesn't changes on harm and cold environments) and anti X-ray vision shields. Stun Baton: ''A 50 centimeter length of black steel, with a shock charge on one of the ends. That is the Stun Baton. Useful for paralysing/stunning enemies while beating them up with it. It is surprisingly deadly if used right, being hard enough to crack skulls and bones. '''Intelligence: '''Average; Finished college, some knowledge in Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu, book-smart, skilled in street fighting, good leader. '''Weaknesses:' Incredible fragile when dealing with simple blunt damage, has all of the weaknesses of common glass, his regeneration only works if he is concentrating on it, his shapeshifting is heavily influenced by fire, he has to regenerate after each sucessfull blow - either his or from his adversary -, he can be easily contained by storing the glass shards within a container. Feats: - His particle manipulation was said to be equal to a particle accelerator, in which every action and reaction, and even the particles were controlled. - It was stated that he could potentially create a black hole (And he did on a alternative, un-canon story), altough he never shown that (On canon). - He managed to shrug off a magical assault from Godforce Zeus, Odin and Ra at the same time, even though their magic destroyed the very own space and time. - He is considered to be one of the strongest mutants of Brazil on the series. - Managed to dodge many light beams at the same time, and he stated that he is ten times faster than light (When reacting, of course). - His light beams destructive potential, by temperature only, could match even the power of a nuke, if they were at their peak. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Techniques: Morph: One of Mirror Man's most distiguinshable characteristics is the fact that he can morph and bend his own body on any way possible. He can take the shape of a dog, of a tsunami, of a average house mirror... Or morph determined parts of his body into blades and warhammers. He is incredibly skilled with this technique, and his creativity allows him to bend his body on any way that someone can imagine. Light Projection: The Mirror Man can't really create light to project it by himself (In fact, he can. But he needs the correct particles). He needs to be on direct contact/reach with light, so he can reflect some of it, amplify it and "multiply" it, to finally project it. The entire process is much faster than light (1 billion times faster than light), so, normally, he doesn't needs to worry about enemies who may interrupt the process. He can heat up that light to the point that it surpasses the temperature of the sun's core, and it was said that he could even match - or potentially transcend - the power of a average nuke with his light projection. Particle Acceleration: The Mirror Man has full awareness of every single particle around him - altough he normally restrains that, for he can get mad quite easily by the crushing amount of information - and he can accelerate them to his own uses. By using particles, he can use telekinesis-like attacks, increase the strength of his blows to devastating levels, make his already lightspeed attacks go even faster and even increase his durability on dire times (Such as when facing someone that uses blunt strength). While overall a dangerous power (It was said that, if he messed up, he could cause catastrophes like nuclear explosions and black holes), it was proven to be very useful, and Elias is skilled enough with it to not mess up with the power. ''- Energy Projection:'' Mirror Man can cast energy blasts, altough to do that, he requires particles to manipulate to produce energy. While it is useful, Elias has preference of the Light Projection over the Energy Projection since it is - for him - easier and faster to control and emit light, and much less risky. Flash: The Mirror Man can emit a extremely powerful flash of light, strong enough to blind anyone who looks at it, permanently or not. The power of his Flash depends on the Mirror Man, that can make it from being a simple annoyance to a thing that can fry one's brain and eyes. Reflect: Another trademark ability, the Mirror Man can re-shape his body and manipulate the particles to re-direct any attack, and depending on the strength of the attack, he may re-direct even blunt force back to the user. While he can't redirect spectral and conceptual attacks, it was proven that he could re-direct basically any kind of physical, energy-based and magical attack. Also, people who used mind powers could hypnotize/affect themselves just by trying to cast mental attacks on the Mirror Man while he used the Reflect. However, the deadliest aspect of this power is the fact that he can capture the energy of the attack and amplify it to much greater levels, to the point of transforming a Planet-Level energy attack into a Star-Level attack. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:EVenom's Pages